cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azure Alliance
Charter of the Azure Alliance Preamble. The Azure Alliance (AA) is founded on the principles of liberty, equality and adequate defense of other members. Our goal is to become an organized force capable of the sufficient defense of members, a way for new members to become viable world powers, and a force for stability through moderation and peace in the CyberNations world. Although the AA is based in the Blue Team, members are not required to change teams if it will cause economic damage to their nation. Article I. Structure of Government The government shall consist of the Forum, the Senate, the various Ministries, and the President. Section I. The Forum shall consist of all full members of the alliance. A full member is defined as somebody who has belonged to the Alliance for at least five days and who has passed the membership eligibility test. All proposed laws shall be initiated in the forum. Debate shall continue and the specifics of the bill shall be worked out. Every member in the Forum will have one and only one vote. A simple majority of 50% plus one in a vote shall be adequate for the ratification of a bill. Section II. After a bill has received the requisite ratification of the Forum, the bill will be passed up to the Senate. Modifications shall be made, and a vote among the members taken. A bill shall be required to have 60% majority in a vote to pass. The total percentage shall be calculated out of all members voting yea or nay, and all abstaining votes will not be factored into the equation. If the bill is edited before the vote, it is not required to be sent back to the Forum. Section III. After the bill has passed the Senate, it shall be forwarded to the proper ministry for approval or veto. There shall be five Ministries. The Forum and Senate may create more ministries if thy see fit. The ministries shall consist of one to three ministers and their aides. A unanimous vote between all ministers inside the ministry is required for a bill to pass the ministry. If there is an abstaining or nay vote, then the bill is considered vetoed. Section IV. The Ministry of War shall consist of one to three ministers and their aides, and shall handle all affairs relating to the rules of war and decisions to go to war with other alliances. Ministers shall also be able to promote and demote commanding officers of the various wings of the military. The Ministry of Economics shall handle all affairs relating to aid packages and trade. Ministers will have some control over different banking nations of the Alliance. The Ministry of Recruitment shall handle all affairs relating to recruitment. The ministers shall devise an eligibility test to determine whether or not a nation shall be admitted to the Alliance. A unanimous vote shall be required to approve such a test. The Ministry of Law shall handle the punishment of member nations that break the laws of the Alliance. A unanimous vote shall be required to sentence the offender. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs shall consist of a Minister and his Junior Ministers, charged with appointing diplomats to other alliances, writing treaties with other alliances, and keeping diplomatic relations with other alliances as well as attempt to maintain or establish peace. While the diplomats appointed by the Ministry are placed into service immediately, without a vote from the legislature, the diplomats shall be recalled by the Senate with a 66% majority vote. Section V. The President shall be elected by the Senators. A majority of 60% of the senators shall be required to elect the President. If a candidate does not reach the majority required, the lowest vote-getting candidate will be eliminated from the running, and another vote taken. This will continue until there is a candidate with a 60% majority. In the case that the running reaches two candidates, one last vote will be taken, with a simple majority of 50% plus one being all that is required to be elected. Article II. Member Nation Conduct Section I. All members of the Alliance shall be on the blue team, unless it is currently economically damaging to switch to the blue team for trade purposes. Section II. The members of the AA shall hold their alliance first and foremost, however we will allow members to help friends and family in other alliances if need be. No clearance will be required unless the person in need of aid is at war with another alliance. If that is the case, then we will attempt to open diplomatic channels with the attacking alliance. Section III. In the CyberNations forum, members shall not flame or be banned for flaming. Doing so will result in referral to the Ministry of Law. Violations will be handled as they come, and precedent shall be set during the first cases brought to the Ministry of Law. Flaming shall not be sent in-game by Private Messages. Article III. Member Rights Section I. All member nations shall be entitled to one vote in the Forum, and all shall be eligible to be elected to the Senate. Section II. Members shall have the right to bring an appeal against a law which has been passed, provided he or she feels they have proof that said legislation is damaging their country. Section III. Members shall be free to attack any non-aligned nation within the CN world. However, attacks on members of other alliances are strictly forbidden under punishment of getting booted from the alliance to facing the full fury of the other alliance. Article IV. Foreign Affairs Section I. Signing too many mutual defense pacts would draw the Alliance into trouble if a major conflict were to come along, so three is maximum number of mutual defense pacts allowed. Section II. No mutual defense pacts shall be signed that allows the Alliance to be drawn into a war if it does not directly effect the alliance that the mutual defense pact is signed with. Section III. Non-aggression pacts are to be strongly considered for all alliances. In all cases, any activated mutual defense pacts shall supersede non-aggression pacts. Article V. Warfare Section I. Member-declared wars shall be limited to players with no alliance affiliation at all, unless a rogue is discovered posing as an alliance member, and we are asked to take care of said rogue. Member declared wars shall be open to aid from other Alliance members provided that the above conditions are met. Aid in these cases is not required, but is seen as a service of the alliance. If a member attacks a confirmed member of another alliance, peace shall be declared at once and reparations shall be offered by the offending nation totaling or exceeding the amount of damage done to the defending player. Section II. Tech raiding is as an attack on an inactive nation to gain technology cheaply for the gain of the attacking nation. Members are allowed to tech raid under following conditions: 1. The victim nation must have been inactive for over 17 days (deletion is in 20, allowing two days of attacks) 2. If nation becomes active again, all tech taken from the tech raid is to be returned, and minimal monetary reparation is to be offered. 3. The reason for war shall be stated as 'Tech Raid'. 4. The raided nation must not be a member of any alliance 5. Failure to follow these rules will be punished depending on the severity of the action. Article VI. Amending the Constitution Section I. Within thirty (30) days of the founding of the Alliance, there will be a time period where the Constitution can be amended to fit any problem that may be encountered with its wording. Section II. To amend the constitution, an amendment will require at least 75% support from the Forum, 75% support from the Senate, and approval of the President. Minor typographical errors can be fixed as they are spotted. Signed, King Justin XIII Founding of the Azure Alliance Although the exact date has been lost, the Azure Alliance was founded as the Red Star Federation by King Justin XIII around the evening of November 28, 2006. Initially drawing controversy as a red team alliance whose preamble directly mentioned the NPO, as well as ridicule for being founded while King Justin was at war with CNARF, the alliance managed to survive the first week. The first new members were accepted into the alliance during the day of November 30, and the alliance has slowly grown since. Goals and Policies The goals of the Azure Alliance are to preserve as many freedoms for its members as possible. As a result, members are only prohibited from attacking members of other alliances, or aiding other nations at war outside of the alliance. Another goal is to boost the member nation's economies and keeping them trained for war. A small force is maintained in CN:TE, which skirmishes with one another, and provides feedback on the battle system. A unique policy within the alliance is that members are rewarded for forum activity, which is ensured with spam offs, spam games, and recruitment contests, all of which have pots that run up to 400-500k for the winners in the bigger contests. Joining If you want to join the Azure Alliance, please visit our forum here http://z8.invisionfree.com/Azure_Alliance/index.php?showforum=2. See you there!